Sweet Disposition
by returnmyfavours
Summary: **AU**: The Russo's never got their powers back and were left to live their lives as normal human beings. Alex, completely heartbroken over the fact she couldn't be with Mason, began to close off from the world and unfortunately, attempted suicide. After her attempt, she is visited by Mason in a number of dreams as he helps her save the Wizarding World once more from a new villain.


**A/N:** Hi guys, it wouldn't fit in the summary, but this is rated M for events that'll happen further into the story. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor do I own it's characters. **Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt. **

* * *

The eerie silence that fills the Russo house twists the youngest Russo's stomach into knots. Something just didn't feel right, not after hearing a loud thud from upstairs nearly ten minutes before hand. He was home alone with his sister, while Justin and their parents all went out to buy new college supplies.

"Alex?" he called out, rising from the couch, setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He frowned, hearing no response and made his way toward the staircase. "Alex?" he called out again, louder this time. Still, he received no reply and the concern continued to grow. The boy began to clamber up the stairs, heading for Alex's room. Usually, music would be blaring from behind the closed door, but when he's met with silence, Max begins to panic.

He raises his clenched fist, knocking twice on the door, waiting for a response, but once again, receiving none. "Alex, seriously, this isn't funny.." Max may not have been the brightest member of the family, but he wasn't completely stupid. He knew when something was wrong, and this was one of those times.

His hand came around the door handle, twisting it, but unable to open it. "Alex!" he screams, she never locked the door, not once. The young Russo threw himself against the wooden door a few times, trying his best to open it, and finally, it broke open and Max tumbled in, falling to the floor. He recovered quickly, jumping up and looking around. Her room was still in the usual state that you'd expect from the girl, but there was one thing that wasn't right; the closet door.

He approached it slowly, and when finally there, he slipped his fingers in between the tiny sliver and pulled it open. He jumped back in surprise, seeing Alex's wide eyes staring back at him, her mouth agape as though she was still struggling for air. Max let out a scream, moving forward again, grabbing hold of her swinging body and automatically began to fumble with the noose around her neck. "Alex...No...No, Alex…" he said quickly as the rope finally came away from her neck and she slumped against him. Max fell to the ground, clutching her body as he finally managed to set her down, grabbing the cell phone from his back pocket and dialling 911. He stared at his older sister, her eyes still open wide as she began gasping for air and tears welled in his eyes.

"Hi, 911? Yes, there's an emergency…My sister just tried to kill herself."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she listened to the rhythmic beeps coming from the machines around her, the bright white room giving her a headache automatically. She let out a groan as she inhaled, the feeling of something tickling her nose causing her to scrunch it up a little as she brought her hand up, itching it a little, feeling something plastic resting against her cheek.

"Don't pull that out, sweetheart. You need all the oxygen you can get." She heard someone mumble as she slowly pulled her hand away from her face.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse and her throat dry.

"You're at the hospital, Ms. Russo." Alex finally caught a glimpse of the woman, a nurse, tending to the machines next to her.

"Why am I here?" she asked, in a soft whisper.

The nurse sighed, "You tried to kill yourself, Ms. Russo, your younger brother saved you." She explained as she turned around, fixing Alex's blanket.

Alex frowned; it wasn't supposed to end up like this. The bright white she could see was supposed to be heaven or wherever the hell she was going, not a hospital. "Is Mason here? Can I see him?" she asked, the nurse pressing her lips together.

"No. Only your family are allowed to see you. And I don't think there's anyone here by the name of Mason." She told her before patting the girl's hand lightly. "I'll be back in an hour to check up on you." The nurse explained before leaving the room.

Alex sighed, flicking her tongue out a little, sliding it along her lower lip, dampening the flesh before looking around the room.

_No powers, Alex, No Mason. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that's the way the magic world works… _

She could still remember the day she was told that things with Mason would have to stop. She couldn't let it stop, she couldn't. She loved him, more than she loved anything in the world. He was her little werewolf, she, his little wizard. They had plans of travelling all over the world together and marrying eventually. No children, they didn't want to risk that, but they were to be together and that was all Alex could dream of.

_Dad...No! There has to be something you can do! I love him…Please…_

She remembered begging and pleading with not only her father, but the Wizard council too, and again, she was denied. "I love him…" she whispered, bringing her hands up and covering her face as she began to cry softly.

She sniffled, hearing a knock at the door and wiped her face. "Come in..." she called out, still wiping at her face as the door opened and her family bustled in.

She found the remote to her bed, pressing a button as it slowly rose up and she readjusted herself, sitting in a comfortable position as her hands scratched at her neck. "Before you say anything…I'm sorry…" she whispered, looking around at her family, now standing around her hospital bed.

Theresa looked at her daughter sadly and gave her a smile, leaning forward and kissing the top of the young girl's head, fixing her dark hair on her shoulder. "No need to explain, mija… You're still here with us, and that's all we need."

Alex smiled; a pained smile, but a smile nonetheless, and looked at Max, who seemed to avoid all eye contact with her. "Max…" she whispered, before glancing at the rest of her family, swallowing hard. "Can I talk to him? …Alone?" she asked, seeing Justin shake his head. "Then you. Then I'll talk to you." She said to Justin who relaxed at the offer. "Thank you." She whispered as the rest of her family exited the room, leaving her younger brother standing in front of the bed.

"Come here." She told him, patting a space on the bed. Max hesitated at first but then sat on the bed, his hands in his pockets. She reached over and carefully pulled one of his hands from his pocket, taking hold of it. "Max, Talk to me.." she asked softly, looking at her brother who only hung his head, a small tear falling into his lap.

"Why did you do it, Alex?" he asked, "I know mom said you don't have to explain, but I want to know…because it's not fair that I had to find you…and then save you and not have a decent explanation." He told her, finally looking at her.

Alex's heart sank into the bottom of her stomach, seeing the look he gave her. She studied his face, the bags under his eyes and hollow cheeks giving off enough sign to know she damaged him. She bit down on her lower lip, tucking her hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath and looking at him. "Without Mason…I feel nothing…I feel empty…" she started, Max shaking his head. "Let me finish." She told him.

"I had a dream, two days ago. And that dream showed me that I could be with Mason…and in that dream, we weren't…alive." She explained, "And…You have no idea how much I want to be with him, Max…he's everything to me…he's the only thing…other than you, and Justin…and Harper and mom and dad. He means so much to me, Max, and I love him…" she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "When we get home…I'll show you my note…it explains everything better there…but please don't be mad at me, Max…please." She pleaded as Max pulled his hand from hers, shaking his head once more.

"Max…" she whispered, looking at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, Max…" she said, shifting slightly and pulling her younger brother into her arms, hugging him tightly as he began to tremble, tiny sniffles sounding as he cried softly into her shoulder. Alex ran her fingers through his hair lightly, hushing him gently as he cried.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If youu don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright_  
_With you?_

_Leave me out with the waste_  
_This is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place_  
_To be cheating on you_  
_It's the wrong time_  
_She's pulling me through_  
_It's a small crime_  
_And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?_  
_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright?_  
_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright_  
_Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?_  
_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright_  
_Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Is that alright with you?_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Is that alright with you?_

_No..._

* * *

An hour had passed and Max's cries had finally been hushed and he lay asleep beside Alex on her hospital bed. She continued to stroke his hair as he slept peacefully, hearing a gentle knock at the door. Alex didn't move, in fear of waking Max up, but that didn't matter, the door still opened anyway. Justin walked in, seeing Max asleep, he paused. "He hasn't eaten since he found you." Justin said, standing beside the bed.

Alex sighed, shaking her head. "I don't need a lecture." She told him. "Can't we save all that bullshit for when I'm home?" she asked, glancing at Max, then to him.

Justin sighed, "I'm just telling you, I'm not givi-" Alex glared at him.

"Justin, stop it." She snapped, "Just be grateful that it wasn't you who had to find me. Just be happy I'm not actually dead. Focus on your little brother for once, not me, not yourself, but Max." she told him in a harsh whisper.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Right, so it all it takes for you to think about somebody else other than yourself is for you to attempt suicide? Fantastic, Alex, fantastic." He told her, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Alex shook her head, looking at Max before gently shaking him to wake him up. "Max," she whispered, "Go home…You can visit tomorrow….and then I'll be home after that…make sure you eat something for me…" she told her younger brother as he gave a soft nod, getting off the bed, rubbing his tired eyes and leaving the room.

"I haven't thought about myself ever since we had our powers taken away, Justin." She said after being sure that Max wasn't within earshot of the room. "So spare me, big brother, I don't need you pestering me about being selfish." She said before turning over and pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Alex…" she heard Justin say.

"Just go."

And with that, Justin left the room, shutting the door behind him with a small click, and Alex drifted off into a light sleep, a sleep that would bring her a dream.

_"Alex…" came a soft whisper, the voice so clear and crisp it was like it was being whispered into her ear. _

_"Mason?" she asked, recognising the voice. _

_"Yeah…it's me…" he responded with a smile. Alex grinned from ear to ear, as did he. _

_"I've missed you so much…" she told him, tears welling in her eyes. _

_"Me too, Alex". He looked as though he was in pain, but clearly needed to say something. _

_"Mason, what is it?" she asked him, stepping forward. Mason swallowed hard. _

_"Alex…you can't do that again…it's what they want."_

_She stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?" _

_"Look, I've said too much already, I have to go…just be careful and don't you dare ever do that again, my love. Don't give them the satisfaction."_

"Mason! Don't leave me! Mason!" she screamed, only to realise she was no longer asleep. She caught her breath, looking around her hospital room before calming down enough to pull her knees to her chest and begin to sob. She wondered what the dream meant, was it just a dream or was Mason really trying to tell her something? Alex wished she could find out, she wished she could just go back to sleep and see him again, have him explain to her what his words meant, have him hold her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her. "Mason…" she whispered between her sobs, her hands covering her face as she continued to cry.

Alex had a sudden determination, she couldn't wait to leave the damn hospital and go home to figure out what was going on. Was her decision to attempt suicide really one she made herself or was it the dream's decision? Alex had a sudden eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach that something…or someone was trying to get rid of her. Who? She wasn't sure yet, but with her new determination to figure it out, Alex knew she wouldn't stop until it was over.

_So stay there  
'Cause I'll be coming over  
While our blood's still young  
It's so young, it runs  
We won't stop 'til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender_

Hearing the lyrics softly play from the radio in her hospital room, Alex smiled. "Damn right..." she whispered before wiping her face and settling back in, her mind fixated on each and every lyric of the Temper Trap song.

_Won't stop to surrender…_

And as she drifted off to sleep again, Alex could swear she heard Mason's gentle voice saying "That's my girl..." and she went to sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Hii, thank you for reading this! If you can, please leave a review telling me what I could do better or something I could add, or even something you liked about this! All kinds of comments will be appreciated (unless it's hate, to which I respond; I am 5"9 and I can't see you hating from all the way up here xox )


End file.
